rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Keine Lust
Keine Lust is the fourth song from Reise, Reise. It was also released as a single, digipack and two-track, describes the band's disaffection with fame and money. The video, filmed in January 2005 and released a month later, portrays an aged, fat future version of the band, playing a reunion. appears in a motorized wheelchair. At the end of the video, the rest of the band abandons , after he arrives late. The video was nominated for the MTV European Music Awards in November 2005. On the video "The Making of Keine Lust", guitarist Richard Z. Kruspe discusses the meaning of the song and video: ::"You know, after all of these years we're full-up! Fame, success, money. We don't want to do anything anymore! Nothing! That's the idea in the song. We've returned to the starting point again. We just want to make music again. We don't want all the circus that goes with it anymore. So, we meet up again, one more time, for one more performance - just to make music together. The fact that we are fat is just symbolic for excess. It's really just about returning to the beginning." Lyrics Ich hab' keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust Ich habe keine Lust mich nicht zu hassen Hab' keine Lust mich anzufassen Ich hätte Lust zu onanieren Hab' keine Lust es zu probieren Ich hätte Lust mich auszuziehen Hab' keine Lust mich nackt zu sehen Ich hätte Lust mit großen Tieren Hab' keine Lust es zu riskieren Hab' keine Lust vom Schnee zu gehen Hab' keine Lust zu erfrieren Ich hab' keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust Nein ich hab keine Lust Ich hab' keine Lust etwas zu kauen Denn ich hab' keine Lust es zu verdauen Hab' keine Lust mich zu wiegen Hab' keine Lust im Fett zu liegen Ich hätte Lust mit großen Tieren Hab' keine Lust es zu riskieren Hab' keine Lust vom Schnee zu gehen Hab' keine Lust zu erfrieren Ich bleibe einfach liegen Und wieder zähle ich die Fliegen Lustlos fasse ich mich an Und merke bald ich bin schon lange kalt So kalt, mir ist kalt . . . Ich hab' keine Lust I don't feel like it I don't feel like it I don't feel like it I don't feel like it I don't feel like not hating myself Don't feel like touching myself I would feel like masturbating Don't feel like trying it I would feel like getting undressed Don't feel like seeing myself naked I would feel like it with big animals Don't feel like risking it Don't feel like going from the snow Don't feel like freezing I don't feel like it I don't feel like it I don't feel like it No I don't feel like it I don't feel like chewing anything because I don't feel like digesting it Don't feel like weighing myself Don't feel like lying in fat I would feel like it with big animals Don't feel like risking it Don't feel like going from the snow Don't feel like freezing I'll just keep lying here and I'll count the flies again I listlessly touch myself and notice I've been frigid for a long time already So frigid, I'm cold... I don't feel like it de:Keine Lust es:Keine Lust